leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Elise/History
Previous Lore "The truly faithful need not fear the spider's embrace." - Vicious and elegant, Elise's charismatic grace lures the innocent and greedy alike into her web of deceit. While her victims may discover her true intentions, no one has ever lived to reveal what dark secrets lie behind her enigmatic guise. In dark halls, hidden from society, Elise preached the word of a mythical . Her desperate followers hungered for the god's favor, believing its blessings to be the source of Elise's vibrance and power. When Elise proclaimed that she would lead a pilgrimage to the spider god's shrine, she selected only her most devout disciples to join her. Ecstatic, the chosen few followed her blindly as she led them on a perilous journey across the sea. When they came ashore at their final destination, the mysterious Shadow Isles, Elise led them to a cavern shrouded in webs. Expecting a shrine, the group looked to their priestess in confusion. She turned to the crowd and raised her arms in triumph, revealing strange, spider-like legs that grew out of her back. Seeing her terrifying true form for the first time, Elise's followers turned to flee, but she conjured magical to trap them. With her victims ensnared, she turned to face the cave and uttered a screeching cry. An enormous undead emerged from the darkness, dragging its hideous bulk on thick, pointed legs. Elise's followers could only scream as the monstrous spider ate them alive. She approached the sated creature, extracted its venom, and drank the strange substance. An immediate sense of rejuvenation flowed through her veins. With mortality delayed once again, Elise left to rejoin her congregation. They were overjoyed to hear that their fellows had chosen to remain at the spider god's sacred home. Elise reassured her disciples that she would lead another pilgrimage in due time. The spider god would be waiting. Previous Abilities Priscilla Camouflage.png|Camouflage Corpsemaker.png|Corpsemaker Ensnare.png|Ensnare Inject Spiderlings.png|Inject Spiderlings Thirst.png|Thirst Spider Swarm.png|Spider Swarm (1st I) Previous Splash Art SKT T1 2016 Skins Unused.jpg|1st SKT T1 Elise Patch History ** Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. * ** Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 55 from 47. ** Base armor increased to 27 from . ** Base health increased to 534 from . ** Health growth increased to 85 from 80. ;V7.18 * ** Base magic damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V7.15 July 27th Hotfix * Stats ** Fixed a bug where her Spider Form wasn't properly affected by this patch's base AD reduction ( to 47). ;V7.15 * Stats ** Base attack damage reduced to 47 from . ;V7.14 * ** Changed several interactions where it overwrotes any spell queuing commands, instead forcing the caster to immediately begin basic-attacking once the ability completed. ;V7.11 * ** Spiderlings killed increasing the minion killed stat. ;V7.9 * Stats ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. ;V7.7 * ** If she casts Spider Form at the same time connects, she no longer cleanses the effect. ;V7.4 * ** Now correctly is not hit by turret missile projectiles during her invulnerability phase. ;V6.18 * ** Blood Moon and SKT T1 Elise's wispy trail particles on Cocoon no longer show through objects they pass behind (ex. turrets). ;V6.17 * General ** Fixed a bug where buff VFX (ex. ) weren't following SKT T1 Elise's movements during several of her animations. ;V6.12 * ** Fixed a bug where the stun was cut short if, after casting Cocoon, Elise instantly switched to and cast on the Cocoon'd target. ;V6.2 * ** Movement speed reduced to 325 from 330. * ** Movement speed reduced to 350 from 355. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V6.1 * ** Elise would occasionally automatically targeting a nearby enemy when self-casting . ;V5.18 * ** Spiderling damage reduced to from . ** Area-of-effect damage reduction increased to 25% from 20%. ;V5.16 * ** Base damage reduced to from 8%. ;V5.14 * ** Spiderling damage changed to magic from physical. ** Spiderling damage AP ratio increased to from . ** Spiderling movement speed increased to 355 from 345. ** Spiderlings not moving or attacking for 4 seconds after first cast. * ** Stun duration increased to seconds from . ;V5.13 * ** Sometimes becoming invisible ;V5.12 * ** Renamed from ** awakens dormant Spiderlings. ** puts Spiderlings back into dormant state. * ** Elise's basic attacks deal 's Rank| }} bonus magic damage and restore 's Rank)| }} health. * ** On-hit heal (moved to ) * ** After descending 's bonus magic damage and healing are increased by % for 5 seconds. ;V5.6 * General ** Movement speed decreased to 330 from 335. * ** Elise can right-click while in the air to descend on a target (in addition to pressing E again) * ** Projectile speed increased to 1600 from 1450. * ** Bonus movement speed increased to 25 from 10. ;V5.1 * / ** Maximum damage to monsters increased to from . ;V4.13 * ** Projectile width reduced to 55 from 70. ** Providing vision longer than stun duration (now matched) * ** Elise-to-target range calculation changed to edge-edge from center-center(~75 range increase) ** Range reduced to 750 from 925 (~825 center-center) ;V4.9 * General ** animation occasionally canceling. * ** Initial cast could not be used on wards. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Armor increased to from ;V4.4 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Maximum damage to monsters reduced to . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Maximum damage to monsters reduced to . * ** Stun duration changed to seconds from at all ranks. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Spiderling health changed to 85 - 390 from 90 - 260 ;V4.2 * ** Hitbox being smaller than intended. *** Size increased to larger than human's from smaller ;V3.10 * ** Spiderling health reduced to 90 - 260 from 125 - 550 ** Spiderling armor increased to based on 's Rank from 30. ** Spiderling magic resistance increased to based on from 50. ** Area-of-effect damage reduction changed to 20% from . ** Spiderlings continuing to take actions before vanishing once Elise turns to . ** Spiderlings group closer together while moving. * ** Spiderling movement speed reduced. * ** Elise descending outside of the indicated area. ** Elise using abilities and attacking as soon as she began her descent while still untargetable. ** Spiderlings descent changed to slightly after Elise from at the same time as her. ;V3.7 * ** AP ratio increased to from * ** Bonus resistances while active ;V3.04 * ** Cast range reduced to 625 from 650. ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V3.01 * ** Mana cost increased to from 60. * ** Mana cost reduced to 50 from 65. V1.0.0.153: * ** Lasting seconds instead of the intended 3. * ** Bonus attack speed application delay changed to on cast from on next basic attack. ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 335 from 310. ;V1.0.0.151 * ** Ability power ratio increased to 3% per 100 ability power from 2%. * ** Ability power ratio increased to 3% per 100 ability power from 2%. * ** Missile speed increased to 1450 from 1300. ** Now reveals the target if it hits. * ** Bonus magic damage per attack ability power ratio increased to from . ;V1.0.0.150 * Abilities in Human Form: ** (Innate) *** Elise's Human Form spells will ready a spiderling when cast on an enemy. ** (Q) *** Elise damages a target based on its current health. ** (W) *** Elise releases a venom-gorged spirdeling that explodes when it nears a target. ** (E) *** Elise fires a skillshot that stuns the first enemy struck. ** ® *** Elise transforms into a menacing spider with new abilities. While in Spider Form, Elise deals bonus magic damage on attack and has increased movement speed, armor, and magic resistance. Each level of her ultimate allows Elise to summon an additional spiderling. * Abilities in Spider Form: ** (Innate): When she transforms into Spider Form, Elise summons her spiderlings to attack nearby enemies. ** (Q) *** Elise lunges forward and bites her target, slowing them and dealing bonus damage based on how low its health is. ** (W) *** Passive: Spiderlings have increased attack speed. *** Active: Elise and her spiderlings gain Attack Speed and heal her on each attack. ** (E) *** On enemy cast: Elise and her spiderlings ascend high into the air and descend upon an enemy target. *** On ground cast: Elise and her spiderlings ascend high into the air, becoming untargetable for two seconds. Casting Rappel on a nearby enemy during this time will descend upon your target. ** ® *** Elise transforms into a human form with new abilities. Each level of her ultimate allows Elise to summon an additional spiderling. }} Category:Elise Category:Champion history